


Sugar Baby Blackmail

by Melee12



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, crack treated seriously?, i don't know why i wanted to write this so badly, sugar baby ori, sugar daddy balin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melee12/pseuds/Melee12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin becomes Ori's sugar daddy until he becomes enamored with someone more his age.  Ori and Nori decide to use this to make their own happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Baby Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/gifts).



> This was an idea from Iraya off tumblr that I kinda took and turned into an actual thing. First chapter is Ori's point of view, Second will be Balin and third will be Dori.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Balin was supposed to be paying attention to him, not to Dori. Despite his best efforts, it seemed pulling away the older man from Dori would be a very big challenge. It was half Dori's fault, and half his own, for bringing Balin to his home. That probably hadn't been the best idea.

"Dori, we have to go now, I need my tutor to study." Ori said irritatedly. His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot to show his annoyance. "I have a test tomorrow and the coffee shop closes in a few hours."

"Nonsense, stay here, I can make tea and he can tutor you in the living room. Honestly, we don't have the money to be eating out, Ori." Dori insisted, having already put the kettle on before he started to whip up a cake in the kitchen. Balin was staring at the older brother from the kitchen table with fixated eyes on Dori as if he were some unimaginable fantasy creature.

Money.

Money was why he was doing this in the first place. 

At first the idea had disgusted him when brought up by Nori. Okay, maybe not brought up by Nori, but Nori helped convince him to do it.

//

"Listen Ori, I did it too, a few years ago, when I was your age. You don't have to have sex with them, you can work around that...unless they're hot, then have sex with them." Nori snickered as he sat down next to Ori on his bed. 

Ori's laptop sat firmly in front of the two Ri brothers opened up to the fated website. “It’s just so...dirty…” Ori grimaced. 

“Then don’t sign up for it. No one is forcing you to do this, this was your idea and you got to the website. I’m just giving you the advice you asked me about.” Nori replied. He draped an arm around Ori’s shoulders.

“You didn’t really give me that great of advice…” Ori mumbled. “I asked you if this was safe and a good idea.”

“And I told you it depends who you meet and that I did it in the past. If you do end up doing it, I’ll make sure my friends keep an eye out for you.” He gave his brother a shark-tooth grin.

Ori rolled his eyes. “I already know you have some...'friends' looking out for me. Last week, a guy on the street yelled and called me a ‘fag’ because of my purple sweater and immediately I saw Hamish beating him up not even a second later. I mean...I know I like guys and that guy who yelled at me was an asshole, but that was really, really bad to do in public.”

Nori broke out in laughter. “Awe, good old Hamish, bet he tore that guy a new one. Pfft, and we all like guys, even Dori, although he keeps to himself about it.”

“Definitely gave the guy a few broken ribs and a bloody nose.” Ori sighed. “Your friends and advice are absolutely horrible.” He began to close the laptop when Nori stopped him.

“If you want good advice, go to Dori, but he’ll scream at you and ground you for even considering this, whether you’re a legal little college cutie or not. We still live in his house under his roof. If you want my advice, do it, don’t let him know, and if you decide you really can’t do this, you don’t have to make any plans with anyone on this website. You don’t have to meet any guy you don’t want. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Okay? If you ever need a way out or help, I’m here. Best thing is you can always delete the profile.” Nori told him as he put the laptop screen back up to full height. “Alright, I’m going to leave. You make your own choices. You’re a big boy after all.” Nori snickered as he stood up. He went back to the door and winked at his little brother. “Good luck finding a daddy.” 

“Nori!” Ori snapped, scowling as Nori fled his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Ori sighed and looked at the website. 

The title said “Sugar Daddies Are Waiting!” and it made his stomach turn in disgust and some curiosity. He had thought of this while staring in a shop window at a new set of 72 Copic markers. Oh, what he could make with all those! He had a job, but all his money was going towards his art school and commuting to that school. Unfortunately, being a poor college student would most likely lead to being a poor Art Major Graduate eventually. Dori didn’t want him going to college for that, but he knew being an artist was Ori’s dream and he didn’t want to crush his dreams. Ori half wish he had. 

The artist sighed again and began the sign up. He didn’t have to do this for long, a little while was fine. It just seemed like a good, quick way to get what he wanted for a little while. 

The first hour of looking through the site upset him. He had a few quick messages asking for more pictures of Ori and when Ori had given them, the sender had asked for nudes instead. Ori quickly ignored him. A few had said they wanted to ‘get to know him’ but all their questions were very sexual. It made him mentally wince. A lot of the profiles made most of these rich men seem like complete douches until finally Ori had stumbled upon Balin’s. The bio had read:

‘I’m not interested in finding someone for illicit activities. I am looking for a suitable young man to look good on my arm for some upcoming important events. You must be respectable and approachable. In return, I will provide clothing for the occasions, and any necessities you may need. Month allowance is disputable.’

It looked more like a craigslist ad than anything but Ori immediately jumped. The guy looked like a creepy old man, but, what he put in his profile meant no sex. And probably those copic markers he wanted so badly. Maybe he could even quit his job at that old run down restaurant he hated so much. He hoped this would go well.

He got a reply back almost immediately, and since then, things had been going surprisingly well.

They talked on the website a little about the affairs Balin needed a ‘sugar baby’ for, and honestly Ori was surprised he even thought to come onto a website like this one for a person for them. Not that Ori was complaining. Dinner parties with head honchos of big businesses sounded amazing. Thankfully, Ori had morning classes so there wasn’t a problem. Ori told Balin about college when the older man asked, and Balin immediately insisted on an allowance of $2,500 a month. Ori jumped at it and immediately opened a new word document to start typing his resignation to the restaurant.

After talking for about three days online, they decided to meet to make sure that Ori would be suitable for Balin’s intentions. They had four dates in a row, things had went great. Balin was a good conversationalist and seemed more grandfatherly than anything. His hair was pure white and he had a beard that made Ori think of santa claus, and that was definitely not scary. Okay, maybe santa in the mall when he was little was scary, but he grew out of that.

The best thing ever was that Balin had a distant relative named Fili. Fili owned an art gallery and Ori was dying to meet him. Balin promised on their fifth date, he’d introduce him.

On this fifth date however, things went wrong. After Ori met up with Balin, a stranger accidently ran into the artist and spilt their entire coffee all over the front of his jacket, ruining it.

“I’ll get you a new one.” Balin immediately insisted.

“Yeah, yeah, that would be nice…” Ori murmured as he started taking it off. “I live just around the corner, mind if we stop in and I change quickly?”

“Not at all. I wouldn’t expect you to want to walk around on such a cold evening without a jacket.” Balin replied, and gave Ori his jacket until they got back to the house of Ri.

What a mistake that had been. 

Ori hadn’t even thought that taking his sugar daddy home would be a bad idea. Of course, it was, because Dori was there.

Ori had brought in Balin and went upstairs to grab a new coat after giving Balin his back, and throwing his old one downstairs to be put into the wash. When he came out of the bedroom, nearly a second later, Dori was out of the kitchen, asking Balin who he was. 

“That’s my art history tutor, Dori! Don’t intimidate him!” Ori said as he hurried down the stairs, but it was too late. 

Balin had been staring at Dori with star-filled eyes since. 

//

“There’s other students coming to the tutoring. They’ll all be waiting. That’s why we’re going there, I just happened to meet up with Professor Balin first.” Ori lied.

“Well what time is that? Surely you both can stay for tea at least.” Dori asked. “I don’t want you wasting any money you need there, Ori.”

“Not for another half an hour, Mister….” Balin finally spoke and let it hang.

“Dori, just Dori, Ori’s eldest brother, at your service. Sorry, I never did properly introduce myself.” Dori laughed a little. He was finally pouring the cake batter into a pan and putting it in the oven. “So a tutor? Do you run the class or…?”

“No, no I just tutor it sometimes.” Balin fell into the lie. “I have a different occupancy. You know, tea sounds wonderful, and I didn’t realize the state of your situation, that going out could be costly. I think I can cancel the session today.”

Ori’s eyes went wide. He needed to meet Fili, Balin could not do this. “No! I mean….no, um, Martin and Mallory are really having trouble with this course, and the test is tomorrow. We need this tutoring session.”

“I can talk to the teacher and ask him to push it back, I am great friends with him, I’ll text him now.” Balin said as he pulled out his phone. “There will be no issue with him, I assure you, Ori.”

“That’s wonderful, it means you can stay for the cake.” Dori said cheerily as Ori’s dreams slowly pushed further away from his grasp.

Ori looked deflated. “I’m….going upstairs…” He muttered, although doubtful either older man heard him. They seemed to be striking up a conversation about where each of them actually worked. Dori in his bakery about a block down the road and Balin as Vise-President of Oakenshield Industries.

Ori huffed as he went past his own room and knocked on Nori’s door.

“Come in!” Nori called. 

Ori slowly opened the door. “Ew! Nori, don’t invite me in if you’re naked.”

“I’m not naked, I have boxers on.” Nori replied. He was brushing his long hair while sitting on his bed with the tv on in the background.

“Yeah, that covers about nothing.” Ori said as he came in and closed the door behind himself.

Nori rolled his eyes and hung over the side of his bed so he could grab a t-shirt off the floor that was much too big for him and threw it on. “Better?”

Ori nodded and sat down on his bed, cross legged. “Yeah, but whose shirt is that?”

“Doesn't matter. Alright. Now what are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Mister Moneybags and were going to meet Mister Fancy-Pants-Art-Gallery-Owner. What happened to that?” He asked as he began to braid his hair back. 

“I was going to! Until Dori got in the picture and practically stole him…” Ori muttered. “What do I do, Nori, he’s downstairs and is captivated. Dori is totally flirting with him! He’s even making him cake!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?! You brought him here?! He’s here?! Ori, you don’t bring your sugar daddy home! You go to his home! Especially with Dori here! Dori will kill-wait...he’s flirting…?” Nori had panicked then went surprisingly calm.

“Um...yeah. Dori doesn’t make cake for just anyone. And he’s even laughing around him, Dori never laughs.” Ori told his brother as he eyed Nori oddly.

“Oh. My. God. I have to fricken see this.” Nori jumped up from the bed and went towards his door. 

“You’re not wearing pants!” The younger brother complained.

“Don’t worry about it, he won’t see me.” Nori snickered as he went out and to the guardrail of the top floor, trying to peek into the kitchen. “Oh. My. God. I know that guy.” Nori hissed as Ori joined him.

“Really? Was he yours at some point?” Ori whispered.

Nori shook his head. “No, he's the guy that kicked me out of the room of the guy I'm kind of banging.” 

“Um, what?” Ori said a bit loudly.

“Shhh.” Nori said as he grabbed Ori and dragged him back into his bedroom. “I think he's the older brother of this guy I met while trying to break into a place and steal shit.” 

“Wait...what? Was his brother a thief too? Explain.” 

“No, no his brother is the guard of some big tower I was hired to steal some intel from. Long story short I kinda...seduced him and we ended up in his office doing something we shouldn't have-”

“Ewwww! Nori!” Ori stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Nori held his hands up defensively. “Hey, I'm not giving you the details this time. Anyways, the company got wind of my mission and I got busted with Dwalin and we just...well we text and he doesn't want to bring me into jail so we have an agreement that as long as I don't try stealing from their company again…we’re fucking.”

“Fucking or dating?” 

“....fucking...he wants to date...but I dunno….I'm just...not right for the guy...you know what I do.”

“But he knows what you do, too, and still wants a relationship, doesn't he?”

“It's complicated, okay? Don't talk about things you don't know about. But all and all, that guy knows me and doesn't like me. He kicked me out of their penthouse when he caught me in bed with Dwalin and geez did he give Dwalin an earful. But that's how I got this t-shirt...running away when he called security.” Nori sighed.

“Is...that the reason it's complicated, Nori? Because of Balin…?” Ori asked softly.

Nori closed his eyes and laid down on his bed. He sighed, again, softly.

Ori laid next to him and reached over to play with a loose strand of Nori’s hair. “Do you...really like Dwalin…?” 

Nori shrugged and stayed quiet about it.

“Well I can't even help you with that because of Dori totally grabbing Balin’s attention from me…I won't be his sugar baby anymore if he decides he wants Dori instead of me.” Ori looked up at the ceiling. “I can't believe I quit my job….”

“How much is the allowance he was giving you?” Nori asked.

“$2,500 a month.” 

“Shit bro…can't believe you're about to lose that because of Dori.” Nori muttered.

“Hey, Nori…Dori doesn't like the idea of sugar babies?” Ori asked.

“No. When he found out I had a sugar daddy, he did some not so good things to my daddy and forced him to stay away from me.” 

“So Balin couldn't ask Dori to be that for him?” Ori sat up as he asked another question. 

“Nope, they'll probably just regularly date if you're right about everything. I mean it looked like Dori was really into Balin as much Balin was into him.” 

“So...If Dori was to find out what Balin and me were actually with each other, he'd be very upset, wouldn't he…?” Ori began to grow a smirk across his face.

Nori opened his eyes and watched his little brother. “....yes…I think if they started dating, Dori would dump him right away for it.”

“I think I have an idea that can benefit both of us, Nori.”

Nori immediately joined Ori in smirking. “You little devil. Do I sense some power play from my ‘innocent’ little brother?”

“I'll go grab my laptop!” Was Ori's reply as he jumped up and ran off to his room.

Nori liked where this was going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading! I'm actually enjoying writing this. Its just a quick thing to get me back into writing for my other fic. Stick around for more!


End file.
